Xtreme
by Ilunae
Summary: Elle avait toujours été attirée par tout ce qui était violent.


Bonjour,

Voici une fic qui est un UA basé sur le manga Dead tube.

Le rating est pour une scène gore.

* * *

Elle avait toujours été attirée par tout ce qui était violent. Déjà toute petite quand elle regardait des dessins animés, elle préférait ceux qui étaient sombres et, finissaient mal. Elle voulait toujours voir les vilains gagner.

En grandissant, elle s'était donc tournée vers les films d'horreur. Elle avait commencé par les films les plus connus comme les vendredi 13, Freddy, Halloween, Paranormal activity, Hostel et Saw. Ce fut à cette époque qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un goût pour tout ce qui était sadique.

Elle se retrouva très vite lassée par ces films, cependant. Les slashers étaient drôles et imaginatifs. Ils n'en restaient pas moins très répétitifs. Ce n'était pas le seul problème. La plupart d'entre eux avaient un happy end tellement forcé que cela en devenait ridicule pour les plus anciens. En plus de cela, ils avaient une morale à deux balles.

Les plus récents avaient une fin plus ouverte. Cela pouvait paraître bien sur le coup mais quand tous les films finissaient de la même façon, cela devenait plus que lourd. Ceux qui finissaient mal étaient sympas mais, ils restaient rares.

Les films de fantômes n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Elle avait dû en regarder plusieurs pour s'en rendre compte. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à lui faire peur. Au contraire, elle avait dû lutter pour ne pas s'endormir devant eux. Elle avait donc arrêté de les regarder.

Saw avait une bonne idée de départ mais, cela avait vite tourné au n'importe quoi. Les réalisateurs ne cherchaient qu'à faire des scènes impressionnantes et, non pas vraiment sadique. Aussi, ils faisaient tout pour rendre Jigsaw sympathique au lieu d'en faire un tueur redoutable. En fin compte, la série faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Hostel avait aussi une bonne idée. Il était possible de dire que c'était assez sadique dans le fond. Certaines scènes étaient excellentes. Cela n'en restait pas moins qu'un film américain très banal. Des touristes qui tombaient dans un piège et, finissaient par se faire tuer. Il n'y avait rien de bien original là-dedans.

Il fallait aussi dire qu'aucun de ces films n'avait été assez gore pour elle. Elle avait besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus. Elle avait donc cherché à savoir quels étaient les films les plus gores.

Le premier qu'elle avait choisi de visionner était une véritable blague. Encore plus ridicule que les Saw et, elle ne savait pas si c'était volontaire. C'était toujours les mêmes types qui se faisaient exploser la gueule et, ils se relevaient tout le temps.

Elle avait explosé de rire pendant la scène où le protagoniste arrachait la tête de son pote.

"Vas-y ! Tire fort !" l'encourageait son pote avec un grand sourire.

Ensuite, il lui avait retiré la moitié de son cerveau et, l'avait mise dans la tête de son autre pote qui s'était fait exploser la cervelle plus tôt. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il avait tout recollé avec de la superglue.

Puis ses deux potes s'étaient relevés en pleine forme, prêts à se battre de nouveau contre leurs ennemis. Il y avait donc de quoi rire. Dans l'ensemble, le film était ennuyeux, sinon. Il était vrai qu'il était très gore mais, c'était très mal fait. Le sang ressemblait à tout sauf à du sang.

Le second était mieux mais, il s'agissait d'une histoire de zombies qui se faisaient dézinguer à la tondeuse à gazon. C'était très drôle mais, ce n'était pas assez réaliste pour elle.

Elle décida donc de chercher des films plus dans ses goûts. Elle avait fini par découvrir les films de type snuff. Des films qui faisaient tout pour croire que c'était réel. Certains de ces films étaient très gores et sadiques.

Ils n'étaient pas parfaits cependant. Déjà, certains avaient les mêmes défauts que les films plus mainstream. L'un de ses films était considéré comme le film le plus violent de tous les temps. Irregardable, selon certains.

Non seulement c'était une grosse exagération mais en plus de cela, il avait l'une des fins les plus débiles qu'elle avait pu voir. A la fin, l'une des victimes arrivait à s'échapper de la planque du tueur. Cela pouvait déjà rappeler beaucoup d'autres films.

Le tueur partait donc à sa poursuite et, il réussit à la rattraper. Puis cette espèce d'abruti balança son arme au sol pour étrangler la fille. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça avant.

La fille finit par attraper une pierre et, le frappa à la tête avec. Elle parvint à le tuer. A la fin, elle rentrait donc chez elle comme dans tout autre happy ending à la con.

Elle devait aussi dire que même si certains arrivaient à être très réalistes, ils n'en restaient pas moins que de la fiction. C'était assez facile de voir que tout était faux, en faisant un peu attention. Elle finit donc par se lasser des films.

Elle avait cependant toujours son goût pour ce qui était morbide. Elle alla donc sur des sites qui proposaient des images réelles. Photos de cadavre, autopsie, opération à cœur ouvert, vidéos de vrais meurtres.

Ce fut en se baladant sur ce genre de sites qu'elle entendit parler de Dead tube. Un site sur lequel, il était possible de poster n'importe quel genre de vidéos.

Il était très différent des autres sites. Il était présenté comme un jeu dans lequel les participants devaient poster la vidéo obtenant le plus de vues. Les participants pouvaient réaliser n'importe quel vidéo et la poster aux yeux de tous.

Ils ne seraient inquiétés de rien tant qu'ils gagnaient le défi. Tous les crimes commis retomberaient sur le dos des perdants. Ils recevaient aussi une jolie somme d'argent pour chaque nombre de vue.

Elle n'était pas intéressée pour participer mais, elle voulait voir les vidéos publiées. La première qu'elle regarda fut celle d'une jeune fille blonde à l'air sadique, Toga Himiko.

"Bonjour mes petits choux ! Regardez ce que j'ai capturé aujourd'hui !" elle déplaça la caméra pour montrer un adolescent ligoté à une chaise. "Il est beau, pas vrai ? Je l'adore !"

La vidéo avait été tourné en live comme elle demandait à chaque fois aux spectateurs ce qu'elle devait faire à sa victime. La jeune fille l'avait torturé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

C'était tout à fait ce dont elle avait besoin. Enfin, elle voyait une vidéo qui correspondait à toute ses attentes. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas pu assister à ce live. Elle avait quelques idées qu'elle voudrait voir. Une autre fois, sans doute.

Elle continua donc de regarder les vidéos sur le site. Elle tomba sur un duo de dead tubers qui avait l'air très populaire, Kacchan et Deku. Elle décida donc de voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

"Bonjour, c'est Deku !" lança une voix enjoué. "Kacchan est là aussi !" la caméra s'arrêta sur un type blond qui portait un masque noir.

Il fusilla la caméra de son regard rouge sans rien dire. L'angle de la caméra changea de nouveau pour montrer un jeune homme ligoté et bâillonné.

"Voici notre victime pour cette fois ! Il pensait pouvoir nous séparer, Kacchan et moi ! Kacchan va donc lui montrer ce qui arrive à tous ceux qui essaient de nous séparer !"

Encore une fois, la vidéo avait été filmé en live. Deku qui n'apparaissait jamais à l'écran, était celui qui disait à Kacchan ce qu'il devait faire.

"Bravo Kacchan !" lança il une fois que leur victime fut morte. "C'était magnifique ! Comme toujours !"

La vidéo s'arrêta là-dessus. Pendant toute la vidéo, elle avait eu des frissons. C'était exactement le contenu qu'elle avait voulu voir. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir s'amuser. Il y avait encore plein de vidéos à visionner sur Dead tube.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
